Sovereign's Locket
by Archalack
Summary: Young little Harry's day was going completely normal. He woke up, made his family breakfast, watched his cousin open his presents since it was his birthday, searched through the stuff he threw away, did his chores, and went back to bed. At least, it would have been normal if it hadn't been for a drop of blood and a golden locket. AU. Eventual Super!Harry.


_**Chapter 1: A battle between gods**_

 **AN: So, this is my first ever published fanfic. Not the first I've ever wrote but I never liked the others enough to actually post them. I really hope it's not super bad, but if it is please say so and tell me how I can do better. I've been reading fanfics and reviews for them for a few years now so I hope I know what all I should avoid while writing. I really hate cliches and extreme bashing so I'll definitely be avoiding those.**

 **But anyway, this is a Panlong(Coiling Dragon Ring) and Harry Potter crossover. It's a very AU story. Don't really need to have read Panlong to understand what's going on in the story but I recommend you read it for fun. Might even give a bit of insight on how this story will progress. It's a good read if you can get past the grammar mistakes and the overuse of certain phrases. Just wanted to write this cause I've never seen anyone else do it and I felt I might enjoy it and maybe there will be 2 or 3 others that might like it too.**

 **Not exactly sure how long the story will be but I'm aiming for at least a few thousand words a chapter and maybe over 300,000 words overall. Probably longer. Not sure how often updates will be either. Really depends on whether anyone is even interested in the story. First chapter will be pretty short cause it's just an opening chapter.**

 **So far not really sure on final pairings. I know for sure Harry will have multiple relationships before he finds 'The One'. Emphasis on one. No harems here. I like to read them sometimes and all, but they are so over done and most aren't well written. Some are but I don't think I can do it justice myself.**

 **But enough of all that. On to my very mediocre story!**

 _A young world with a single giant continent, yet to be blessed with sentient life~_

All was quiet, the only sounds to be heard were the ocean and the small animals in the nearby forest, newly evolved from their not yet distant fish cousins. It was a very peaceful world. Quiet, new, and unblemished.

 **KABOOM**

Not for long though.

The entire world shook from an incomprehensible amount of force that suddenly erupted from nowhere. Soon, two figures flying faster than normal eyes could see streaked across the sky, leaving tears in the very fabric of space as they flew. The figure in front seemed to be running from the one behind them, but they were slowly catching up.

"Vrono!" they yelled as soon as there were close enough to be heard, "Come back here so I can kill you!"

The now named Vrono turned back and grimaced when he saw how small the distance was between them. "He-he, come now Koran, this is all just a misunderstanding!" Vrono chuckled nervously.

Koran growled. "Misunderstanding?! You slept with my wife!" He began to push even harder and closed the distance between them faster.

"Hey she came on to me first! Besides, she's twenty-seven thousand years old, if she decides she wants to try another man, it's her choice! You obviously weren't good enough in bed for her!" Vrono grimaced as he noticed that Koran was now feet away from him. " _Damn wind element and it's unfair speed advantage,_ " he thought to himself

A few seconds later they had went over the entire planet multiple times due to how fast they were moving. Koran was now flying right above Vrono and grabbed onto him. He then tilted them both down and sent them both down to the single continent they were once again flying over. They crashed to the earth and stood back up. They were both uninjured due to the strength of their bodies.

Now that both men were still, one could see what they looked like. Koran was tall man at about six feet seven inches. He was currently wearing a simple long light blue robe with a hood that was currently down. He had a stern face with sharp features. His hair was long, black, and in a ponytail stopping near the middle of his back. He had dark brown, near black eyes and a black goatee.

Vrono was over half a foot shorter at five feet eleven inches. He wore red robes similar to Koran's, but his were much more fashionable. It had many jewels sewn into it and had a black dragon embroidered onto the back. He had shorter, messier brown hair and a clean shaven face. His eyes were bright blue and he had a soft, usually carefree, face. Right now, however, you could tell he was very frightened.

"Come on Koran, we can talk this out, can't we?" he said as he held his hands up and let out a nervous chuckle. "You already destroyed my demigod level divine dark clone. Surely that's enough?"

Koran sneered in anger at him. "Of course not. I won't be satisfied until I've destroyed all your clones. I know you've a god level divine fire clone and a god level divine earth clone. Once I'm done, I'll build a trophy room to keep your divine sparks in."

He smirked. "I'm sure your wife will spend a lot of time in there. Probably remembering what it was like being with a better man for a night." Vrono knew one thing that was for sure. If he died here, he was dying with a smirk on his face. He knew that there was no way he could survive this, Koran was much stronger than he was. There was one way he could stop Koran but it was an absolute last resort and would most likely take them both down.

Koran growled. He would never let anyone weaker than him get away with insulting him like this. He retrieved a god level divine sword from his interspatial ring and rushed towards his enemy. Vrono quickly switched to his divine earth clone and covered himself with an incredibly hard metal. It withstood the first attack, though barely since Koran had infused his sword with his wind element which greatly increased its damage output.

He then quickly followed the strike up with another one on the same spot. The second hit was all it took to completely destroy Vrono's armor, leaving him once again exposed. He quickly realized that there was no way he could fight and defeat Koran. The gap between their strengths was too much. He knew it was time for his last resort. If he went down, Koran was too. He quickly put some distance between them.

"Wait! If you promise to not kill me I'll give you something extremely valuable! I'll even show you how it works!" He began to plead. Inwardly, he smirked. If there was one thing that Koran cared about more than his wife, it was valuable treasures.

Koran raised a single black eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. While he was stronger than him, Vrono was much older and had no doubt collected many strong, mysterious, and most importantly, valuable artifacts. "Fine, but if I even catch a glimpse of an attempt of foul play, you will suffer."

"Of course, I would never dream of it," he bowed his head. He then reached down the neck of his robe and pulled out a golden locket with a serpentine S made of glittering green stone on it. "This, my good man, is a sovereign artifact." He smirked when he saw Koran's expression shift into one of shock. He knew he'd have his full attention with that. "A soul protecting one at that. It also contains a few drops of sovereign's might."

Koran was in absolute shock. He had never been this close to something this valuable. He simply couldn't believe it. A sovereign artifact, a soul protecting one no less! And it even contained sovereign's might! With such a thing he'd be nigh unstoppable among gods and could even take down certain highgods. He had to have it! He began to walk towards him, throwing all caution to the wind in his greed.

Vrono could almost jump in joy when he saw Koran moving towards him. Once he was close enough, he began to pour his energy into the locket, activating the secret power of the locket that the sovereign who once owned it had told him about. It opened up and began to pull them both in. Vrono was instantly sucked in due to the fact he was so close.

Koran was soon sucked in too. He tried to resist the pull but the mighty sovereign was too strong for a mere god. Once they were both pulled within, the locket closed back up and fell to the ground.

Eventually, it sank into the earth in an area that would one day become known as Great Britain.

In a few hundred million years, it would be unearthed by a great, cunning man with an ambition to build a school for his kind with his three colleagues. He found it while he was digging out the earth to build his own private chamber. It would eventually after passing many hands, fall into the hands of what his kind called muggles, and after a few more years, back into the hands of a young wizard name Harry Potter. That, is where this story truly begins.

 **End Chapter**

 **AN: So, what do ya think? Please review. All criticism and praise is appreciated. Also, if you haven't read Panlong and are very confused but the whole demigods, gods, highgods, sovereigns, clones, divine sparks, divine artifacts, and other stuff, most of that will likely be explained in the next few chapter. Also, if anyone is interested in helping me out with this story, maybe just talk about how I should progress it, or just be a sounding board for my ideas, that'd be cool. PM me if you're interested. I believe that's all I wanted to say. See ya later!**


End file.
